i really wanted
by nalu wedding
Summary: lucy debates to herself wether or not she wants to tell her friends the one secret, not even her mother or father knew about. will it change her feelings towards natsu? how will her friends react? WHO will she tell? its up to her heart. read to find out what happens.


_**Hey guys it's me nalu wedding! Sorry for the late update, I've had some minor distractions with homework and basket ball. So this is not my first story but it is my first chapter book. If you have not, go ahead and read my first one. Anyway here's the story! Hope you enjoy! XD**_

Chapter 1: Should I tell them?

(Normal pov)

Lucy was quietly sitting at a corner table in the guild thinking about something Mira had asked earlier this morning.

(Earlier this morning)

"Hey levy? What's something you really want?" Mira asked the bluenett, interrupting her conversation with her blonde best friend. "umm…I'm not sure?" Levy answered scratching her head in thought. "Erza, how about you?" Mira asked. "T-to s-see…umm…J-j-jell-ll-llal." Erza stuttered, her face a deep red. Mira, along with Cana, Lucy, Levy, Juvia and Wendy started laughing. "Well, Juvia? Wendy? What do you guys really want?" Cana urged."Juvia wants Gray-sama to like her." Juvia said, a gloomy aura coming from her. Everyone's eyes shifted to Wendy as she covered her face so they couldn't see her blushing. "Uhh...I really want…uhh to d-date R-r-Romeo-kun." She said lowly blushing even more. "You should go talk to him. He's always staring at you, Wendy!" Erza pitched in. "really?!" Wendy said shocked, her blush completely forgotten. "I've talked to Macao about it and he was totally fine with the idea." Cana jumped in. Wendy turned to look for Romeo and found him staring at her. "wave." Lucy whispered. Wendy obeyed and waved to him. He waved back as she made her way over to him. "Aww! They're such a cute couple!" Lucy shrieked. "Well, Lu-chan, what do you really want?" Levy asked. "huh?" was all she responded with. "Come on Lucy! We all know you like Natsu." Erza said with a smirk. For a minute Lucy blushed but then she realized something. "I'm not sure, really. I'll get back to you with that 'Kay?" And with that she walked away to a corner table. "Take as much time as you need." Mira whispered to herself.

(Back to Lucy)

'I know exactly what I want but should I tell them?' she thought giving off a very stressed sigh. "Hey Luce, you okay?" said a voice. "Oh hey Natsu, Yeah I'm fine. I was just going to start heading home, care to join?" Natsu was a little taken back because this was the first time she had officially invited him over but he obliged anyway. "Sure. Happy's not here anyway." Natsu said walking to the door following the blonde. "Where is happy?" Lucy asked noticing the fish loving cat not at the guild along with the stubborn one, charla and Lilly the kiwi obsessed one. "He went back to Edolas with Charla and Lily as an exceed vacation." Natsu answered back a little sad that his buddy was gone. "It's alright. You can stay with me until he gets back. "Lucy offered while trying to keep her balance on the edge of the canal.

The walk home was peaceful until Lucy lost her footing and fell into the canal. She was so surprised she didn't have time to take a breath. Natsu quickly took noticed of what was happening and jumped in after her. When he grabbed hold of her though, he hadn't noticed her shirt being stuck to a rusty nail so when he pulled her up the shirt she was wearing tore off. Natsu quickly pulled her to the sidewalk and quickly put his jacket on her, noticing her lack of clothing she was wearing. He was glad no one could see her so he quickly went to her house.

Once there he dried her off with his heat and set her on her bed. 'what am I going to tell her?' Natsu thought. He was freaking out, wondering what Lucy might do to him, since he saw 'things' he wasn't supposed too. Lucy's bra had also torn off but he hadn't noticed until half way to her apartment. 'I guess I'll just tell her what happened' he made up his mind. Natsu started to make his way towards the couch only to turn back to Lucy who started to wake up. Her eyes slowly fluttered opened.

_**A/N: Annnd that the end of my first chapter! I hope you liked it. R&R. go easy on me with your comments! Until next time! NALU WEDDING OUT! PEACE!  
**_


End file.
